Softie
by EvilRegalOncer
Summary: Oneshot, AU. There aren't many things Izumi can't say no to. Her son, however, is one of them.


AN: I couldn't very well call him Wrath, so I chose Toru as his name. I don't know why.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly over Dublith as another day was birthed with the ascension of the sun. People opened shops and got in their cars to go to work as trains rumbled in and out of the station and children began to fill the front yards of houses, playing games only they understood. Although the city was busy, there was a certain serenity about it. Until a comet of dust came whizzing down the streets, rounding corners and dashing through alleys until it came to a certain house next to a certain butcher shop.<p>

"Mom!" Toru dashed into the backyard, nimbly dodging as a bare foot flashed by his head. "Mom, I gotta ask you something!"

Izumi lowered her leg and glared at him. "What did I tell you about interrupting me while I'm practicing? I could have hurt you!"

"Sorry," the youngster said quickly, dropping to his knees and then springing back up again. "But this is really important; I couldn't wait!"

"Where's your father?" She brushed some loose black strands off of her sweaty face. "Isn't he in the shop?"

"He and Mason went to make a delivery." Not waiting for an answer, Wrath bounded over to Izumi and latched his arms around her waist. "Mom, can I have a puppy?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow, taken aback. One hand automatically rested on her son's head, stroking his long dark hair. "Where did this sudden desire come from?"

"I went to go see Ed and Al at the train station on their way back to Central and there was a woman with them who had a dog. Mom, he was so cute! Please can I get a puppy? I promise he won't bark or eat the furniture, and I can use alchemy to make him chew toys and a leash and stuff, so you won't need to buy anything except his food. I'll train him really well. Please, Mom?"

Izumi's eyes narrowed, inwardly knowing that eventually she would say yes. Still, a good warrior never gives up without trying her best. "No."

"Whyyy?" Toru whimpered, giving her the sad look he knew she hated. "You know I'm responsible, Mom, please?"

* * *

><p>Sig normally didn't leave his shop during the day simply because there was so much to be done. Today, however, he had very stupidly forgotten a case of knives he'd bought the previous weekend due to the fact that his old ones were, well, old and didn't hold an edge as well as they used to. Telling Mason to expect him back within half an hour, the butcher headed back home, intending to just grab the knives and leave again. However, when he went to the kitchen to get them, he saw Izumi in the backyard with Toru in her arms. Wondering if something had happened—Toru was pretty sensitive—he headed out to see what was going on. However, as he drew near he saw Izumi frowning and Toru with a rather odd expression. "…use alchemy to make him chew toys and a leash and stuff…"<p>

So his son wanted a puppy. Sig smiled slightly, knowing it was only a matter of time before Toru asked for a pet of his own. The kid was attracted to animals like a magnet; even the gang of stray cats in Dublith seemed to like him. He stepped forward, intending to put his say in the matter, but then stopped as his wife's brow creased. A small chuckle escaped the butcher; he knew that look. It almost always happened when Toru asked for something. He and Izumi didn't spoil the boy by any means—they both loved him too much—but they did, erm, _indulge_ him more often than they should. And he knew for a fact that his wife was completely wrapped around the kid's finger. Deciding to simply enjoy the show, Sig crossed his arms and watched, smirking just a little.

* * *

><p>"Toru, we don't have time for a pet. What about your training and school? A pet is a lot of work. You are completely responsible for the well-being of another creature."<p>

"I can do it! You know I'm responsible! Please?" he whined, burrowing his head into her chest. "Please, Mommy…"

That did it. To her credit, Izumi had lasted a good ten minutes, which was longer than normal. Emitting a half-sigh, half-growl of defeat, she closed her eyes. "Fine. But if you neglect that dog even a little bit, we're giving it away."

Toru's face split in a grin, and Izumi couldn't help but smile. Giving her a huge, bone-cracking hug, he turned around and dashed back the way he'd come, undoubtedly to tell his friends. She was about to head back into the house when a low chuckle sounded behind her and a pair of muscled arms slid around her waist. Groaning, Izumi let her head fall backwards until she was looking at the smirking face of Sig. "One word out of you and you're on the couch for the rest of your life," she growled.

He smiled innocently. "I didn't say a word, love."

Smirking back, Izumi turned around so she was facing him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "Smart man."


End file.
